Remordimientos
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mycroft nunca ha jalado un gatillo, y sabe que jamás podría hacerlo, sin embargo, se siente culpable por toda la gente inocente que ha muerto a causa suya.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2:** Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked.

* * *

 **Remordimientos**

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Sherlock tuviera noticias de Mycroft, algo no estaba bien, su hermano nunca dejaba pasar tanto tiempo sin ponerse en contacto con él, las únicas veces que mantenían la comunicación al mínimo era cuando uno de los dos estaba en alguna misión secreta, pero éste claramente no era el caso. Mycroft nunca perdía la oportunidad de burlarse cuando llegaba a cometer algún error, o de hacerle notar la cantidad de citas que John había tenido. Desde su última llamada a Mycroft le sobraban pretextos para haber molestado a Sherlock; John estuvo saliendo casi todos los días con diferentes chicas, y el pelinegro se vio obligado a trabajar solo en dos casos, cometiendo un terrible error en uno de ellos, el que Mycroft no le hubiera hablado o mando un mensaje para mofarse de él era un mal presagio.

Sherlock pasó parte de la mañana tratando de comunicarse con su hermano sin ningún éxito, no teniendo más remedio que hablar con Anthea.

" _¿Mycroft está bien?" –SH_

" _Se encuentra indispuesto, me dio tres días libres y canceló sus citas" –Anthea_

Eso no estaba bien, nada bien, Mycroft podía estar atado a la cama de un hospital y aun así no dejaría de trabajar. Sherlock entró a su cuarto y sacó del cajón del buró las llaves de la casa de su hermano, tomó su abrigó y salió del 221B.

Sherlock tenía la certeza de que Mycroft estaba pasando por una crisis, estas no eran comunes pero cada determinado tiempo llegaban a ocurrir.

Mycroft sabía que tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre, jamás había jalado un gatillo y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, a lo largo de su carrera en el gobierno británico había autorizado la compra de un sin número de misiles, armas de fuego, bombas, granadas y armamento de última generación. Las imágenes de gente inocente muriendo a causa suya lo atormentaban, procuraba no pensar en ello, pero había ocasiones en las que los hechos lo sobrepasaban y le era imposible controlarse a sí mismo.

* * *

No había luces encendidas, tanto ventanas como las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, lo que no era normal, mientras fuera de día las cortinas debían estar abiertas, Mycroft no soportaba que fuera de otra manera, no importaba si estaba en casa o no.

Sherlock subió corriendo a la recámara de su hermano la cual encontró vacía y por lo que pudo observar el pelirrojo no había dormido en ella últimamente, con gran temor se abrió la puerta del baño, su corazón latía desbocado pensando lo peor, afortunadamente también estaba vacío, lo cual solo le proporcionaba un alivio momentáneo, bajó a la oficina, pero tampoco se estaba ahí, revisó cada habitación, cada baño, incluso closets y debajo de las mesas, pero no había señal de su hermano.

Sherlock estaba empezando a desesperarse hasta que llevando una mano a la frente recordó el sótano, a su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Mycroft; "creo que la influencia de John esta empezado a afectar el correcto funcionamiento de ese hermoso cerebro tuyo, querido hermano". Se encaminó hacia la puerta que lo conduciría a la bodega, de pronto un fatídico pensamiento llegó a su mente, dio la vuelta y con paso veloz entró nuevamente a la oficina, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sintió que el calor abandonó su cuerpo al no encontrar la pistola que siempre estaba ahí, parpadeó en varias ocasiones como si con ese simple hecho el arma se fuera a materializar, con manos temblorosas cerró nuevamente el cajón y revisó los demás, sabiendo que su hermano difícilmente cambiaría las cosas de lugar. Pocas veces en su vida Sherlock había estado tan asustado, en ocasiones anteriores cuando Mycroft tenía alguna crisis pasaba el día en cama sin querer ver la luz del sol, el que en esta ocasión las cosas fueran diferentes le hacían pensar lo peor.

Encendió la luz de las escaleras y se forzó a bajar, las piernas le temblaban y sentía una opresión en el pecho, al pisar el último escalón prendió la luz de la habitación, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar hasta que finalmente lo vio, Mycroft estaba en la esquina opuesta sentado en el piso con las rodillas encogidas, los brazos alrededor de ellas y la cabeza enterrada, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al notar que su hermano estaba temblando, al menos estaba vivo.

Al acercarse vio la pistola a un costado del pelirrojo, en el instante la recogió y guardó en la bolsa de su saco.

—Mycroft, Mycroft –llamaba Sherlock con voz baja poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, quien saltó y volteó a verlo con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Es mi casa –se defendió el político.

—Estas en el sótano Mycroft, llevas al menos tres días sin probar alimento, apenas si has dormido y estas helado –dijo eso último mientas ponía una de sus manos sobre la de su hermano.

—Estoy bien, solo…. Solo necesito meditar unas cosas.

—No estás bien, vamos arriba.

Sherlock intentó tomar el brazo de Mycroft y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero éste se zafó de su agarre y se pegó más a la pared.

—No puedo subir Sherlock, no puedo –el labio inferior le temblaba.

—Mycroft…

El pelirrojo llevó sus manos frente a sus ojos, las cuales observaba con terror.

—No es tu culpa Mycroft.

—Yo he firmado la orden para la compra de armamento.

—Para combatir en guerra.

Mycroft rió con amargura.

—En las cuales siempre termina muriendo gente inocente, ¿Sabes que desde la segunda guerra mundial prácticamente no ha habido un solo año en el que Bretaña no intervenga militarmente en algún lugar del mundo? ¿Y para que, me quieres decir? Por poder, por negocio, muchas de las armas que ya no nos sirven las vendemos a otros países, vendemos armamento a opresores y oprimidos por igual, gente inocente ha muerto a causa de ellas, jóvenes soldados han muerto a causa de ellas, niños… –Mycroft no pudo continuar, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a través de sus mejillas.

—Mycroft haces lo que tienes que hacer…

—Soy un maldito asesino –gritó Mycroft con desesperación mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello– hay ocasiones en las que no puedo dormir, los gritos de gente inocente me despiertan, rostros de personas desconocidas cubiertas de sangre por mi culpa me atormentan –Mycroft caminaba de un lugar a otro restregando las manos en sus piernas como si tratara de limpiar la sangre imaginaria de ellas.

De pronto Mycroft paro de caminar, se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una respiración profunda, quedándose estático por unos minutos, Sherlock quería acercarse, pero sabía que no era un buen momento, Mycroft estaba tratando de recobrar el control, odiaba que Sherlock lo viera así, sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera bien, solo estaba reprimiéndose cuando lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, de forma discreta el detective sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a Greg.

Mycroft levantó el rostro, dedicándole a su hermano su habitual mirada displicente y con un suspiro volvió a hablar.

—Ya estoy bien Sherlock, puedes regresar a Baker.

Sherlock no se movió, se quedó observándolo sabiendo que mentía.

—Te dije que estoy bien Sherlock –volvió a hablar Mycroft con tono irritado.

—Ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

—Estoy cansado ¿correcto? es solo eso, dormiré unas horas y para cuando despierte esto habrá pasado.

Sherlock siguió sin moverse, las miradas de ambos se encontraron manteniendo el contacto por unos minutos, el primero en romper el silencio fue Mycroft al notar que el pelinegro había tomado su pistola.

—Regrésame la pistola –dijo Mycroft con tono autoritario.

—No.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensas que voy a hacer con ella!?

—No lo sé, pero me siento más tranquilo teniéndola yo.

—Devuélvemela –Mycroft dio dos pasos en dirección a Sherlock quien retrocedió uno–, sabes que no me gusta que tomes mis cosas.

—Te la regresaré luego.

—No seas tonto Sherlock –Mycroft comenzó a levantar la voz–, si quisiera suicidarme hay más de una manera para hacerlo, no necesito de una pistola para ello –en ese momento el pelirrojo ya estaba gritando– John no te está humanizando te está volviendo idiota.

—De cualquier manera no pienso dártela.

Mycroft se acercó con la intención de sacarla del bolsillo de Sherlock, pero éste lo esquivó.

—Eres lento hermano –dijo el detective con burla.

Mycroft intentó acercarse nuevamente, el detective dio un paso hacia atrás y aventó al político antes de que lo alcanzara, sabía que el pelirrojo odiaba que lo aventaran, la mirada que le lanzó Mycroft hizo que Sherlock se estremeciera, sin embargo, estaba decidido a sacar a su hermano de su depresión.

—No vuelvas a empujarme –habló el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

Pese a la advertencia de Mycroft, Sherlock volvió a aventarlo, el político no pudo contenerse más y de forma inmediata le lanzó un puño contra el rostro, afortunadamente Sherlock tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzó a meter las manos, por mucho que Mycroft odiara que lo empujaran sabía que nunca lo hubiera intentado golpear de esa manera, pero en esos momentos Mycroft estaba cegado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y pese a que alegaba lo contrario, no se encontraba bien.

—¿Eso es todo? –Sherlock se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir.

Mycroft se le fue encima lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Sherlock solo trataba de cubrirse lo mejor que podía sin regresar ni un solo golpe.

—Sácalo Mycroft, hazlo, no te guardes nada –dijo el detective cuando entre golpes escuchó a su hermano sollozar.

Poco a poco los golpes fueron más débiles, las piernas de Mycroft comenzaron a fallar y antes de que llegara al suelo Sherlock lo abrazó.

—Te tengo –dijo el detective mientras se acomodaba en el piso con el político entre sus brazos.

Mycroft se abrazó a Sherlock de manera desesperada llorando desconsoladamente, el detective lo sostuvo con más fuerza y se inclinó un poco hasta poner una mejilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

—Está bien Mycroft, mi respeto por ti no va a cambiar por mostrar debilidad, siempre has estado para mí, permíteme devolverte el favor, sé que todas esas tonterías sobre; "El preocuparse no es una ventaja" y "los sentimientos estorban", los dices más para ti que para mí, tratando de convencerte para no pensar demasiado en las cosas que tienes que hacer.

—A veces quisiera desaparecer –logró decir Mycroft entre lágrimas.

—Tonterías, amas tu trabajo, tal vez no la parte del armamento, pero nadie mejor que tú para saber cuándo iniciar y acabar una guerra, en que momento intervenir en un conflicto, cuando es conveniente interceder y cuando no, si no lo haces tú alguien más lo hará y no será ni la mitad de inteligente, lo cual le costará la vida a más personas aún, no puedes evitar que algunas cosas ocurran, pero sí que se lleven a cabo con el menor daño posible, Reino Unido te necesita.

Poco a poco Mycroft se fue tranquilizando, Sherlock continuaba abrazándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

Sherlock escuchó unos pasos en el piso de arriba, Greg acababa de llegar. Mycroft se dio cuenta de la presencia del Inspector hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ellos, al llegar a su lado se sentó junto al político y fue entonces cuando Sherlock aflojó su agarre. Mycroft se sentó recargando la espalda contra la pared mientras su hermano se paraba.

—¿Te lo puedo encargar Greg? Voy a prepárale algo de comer.

El Inspector asintió con la cabeza y al igual que el político se recargó contra la pared.

—No debió haberte molestado –dijo al fin Mycroft después de un par de minutos.

—Me alegra que lo haya hecho, somos amigos Mycroft.

Mycroft ya estaba más tranquilo, aun así, no se sentía con ánimos de sonreír, su cabeza estaba agachada y evitaba a toda costa voltear a ver a Lestrade.

—No eres el único al que en ocasiones lo invaden los remordimientos, sé que mi posición en New Scotland Yard no se acerca en lo más mínimo a la tuya, pero igual pienso en todas aquellas vidas que no pude salvar, me angustia no llegar a tiempo para evitar algún asesinato, es una pesadilla cada que algún criminal escapa, no busco a Sherlock solo para resolver algún crimen y quedar bien con mis superiores, lo hago porque sé que de no ser por él las vidas de más personas estarían en peligro.

El Inspector suspiró con pesar, poniendo, para sorpresa de Mycroft, una de sus manos encima de la suya, la cual tenía apoyada en su pierna.

—Pasas mucho tiempo a solas Mycroft, eso no es bueno, tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar tonterías.

—El pensar en las vidas de otras personas no son tonterías.

—No, pero el martirizarte por ello sí, necesitas a alguien con quien distraerte, alguien que te escuche, con quien puedas desahogarte y también pasar un buen rato –dijo Greg mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Mycroft quien volteó a verlo con sorpresa–, yo podría ayudarte con eso, claro si me lo permites –las últimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, la mirada del inspector cayó al suelo.

—Gregory ¿qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo?

El inspector tragó saliva y armándose de valor volteó a ver al político y habló con firmeza.

—Te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, que me permitas cortejarte y tal vez si lo deseas, dormir en alguna ocasión en mi cama.

La boca del político se abrió con incredulidad, sintió que la garganta se le secaba y pasó saliva con dificultad, después de unos segundos el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—¿Estas seguro de esto?

—Completamente, lo he deseado desde hace mucho.

Mycroft observó al inspector tratando de encontrar algún indicio de mentira, pero en sus ojos había honestidad y esperanza, él también llevaba mucho tiempo deseado llevar su amistad a un plano más íntimo, sin embargo, temía que Lestrade no quisiera lo mismo.

—Está bien, solo hay un problema, si comparto cama contigo lo último que voy a querer hacer es dormir.

Greg rió con fuerza soltando el aire que había estado sosteniendo sintiéndose muy feliz con la respuesta, de manera instintiva llevó sus labios a los de Mycroft, dándole apenas un suave toque, pero arrepintiéndose en el acto de haberlo hecho, pasada la sorpresa inicial el político se inclinó y volvió a unir sus labios logrando que Greg se relajara.

* * *

Sherlock había preparado una sopa de lata y sándwiches, los cuales Mycroft devoró en cuanto se sentó a la mesa. Por la cara de su hermano y del Inspector, Sherlock pudo deducir fácilmente lo que acaba de ocurrir abajo, antes de irse jaló a Greg a la puerta.

—Cuida bien de él, no es tan fuerte como piensa.

—Puedes irte tranquilo, te aseguro que lo haré.

—Bien –Sherlock estaba por salir cuando dio la vuelta–. Y no te atrevas a hacerle daño, porque algo muy malo podría ocurrirte, sabes quién soy así que no hay lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí.

—Jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo Sherlock, lo amo.

—Lo sé, pero no está de más una advertencia.

Antes de irse Sherlock le entregó al Inspector la pistola de Mycroft, dándole instrucciones del lugar en el que debía guardarla, ya no tenía de que preocuparse.

* * *

" _¿En serio Sherlock? ¿Confundir a un payaso infantil con un asesino serial?" MH_

Definitivamente Mycroft ya estaba bien, pensó Sherlock. Fue un momento embarazoso, meterse en una fiesta infantil y culpar al payaso que estaba a punto de hacer su acto, por suerte solo unas cuantas personas se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y casi de forma inmediata se percató de su error, en menos de una hora logró dar con el verdadero criminal, sin embargo, aún se sentía como un tonto por haber cometido un error tan ridículo. Ese día le estaba resultado casi imposible poder concentrarse, estaba muy distraído, no dejaba de recordar el chupetón que John traía en su cuello la noche anterior al llegar a su piso.

" _No es nada serio Sherlock solo una prostituta con quien intercambió besos, ni siquiera se acostó con ella" MH_

Sherlock no podía negar que ese segundo mensaje lo había hecho sentirse mejor, no es que le agradara la idea de John con una prostituta, pero al menos no era una novia y no habían llegado a más.

" _Será mejor que hables con él o me veré en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto" MH_

" _¿Me estás amenazando?" SH_

" _Las amenazas son para la gente tonta hermanito, solo te estoy dando una advertencia" MH_

Mycroft sabía que John estaba tan enamorado de su hermano como Sherlock de él, además Greg le había dicho que en alguna ocasión el doctor le había confesado entre copas que salía con tantas mujeres para tratar de no pensar en el detective, por quien estaba loco, pero pensaba que éste jamás le correspondería.

" _Todo saldrá bien querido hermano, te lo aseguro" MH_

Sherlock observó el último mensaje con una sonrisa, su hermano no le diría algo así si no estuviera seguro de ello.

Unos minutos más tarde, el tono de mensaje volvió a sonar.

" _Gracias" MH_

No necesitaba decir más, Mycroft sabía que su hermano lo entendería.


End file.
